fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Dance Ball at Balsamico Castle
Dance Ball at Balsamico Castle is an anime-only event that takes place during the Key of the Starry Sky arc. Prologue Natsu and the others decide to accept the job request of capturing Velveno, a criminal who people thought to be coming in the Magic Dance Ball to steal a precious ring that belongs to the Balsamico Family. The Fairy Tail members join the dance ball to capture him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 125 Dance Ball Team Natsu and Elfman blend with the guests to capture Velveno while Warren, Happy and Carla observe from the outside of the castle using a surveillance Lacrima. Erza and Lucy are asked by two men to dance with them, which look suspicious to Happy and Carla. Warren asks from Natsu and Gray to check the girls' partners but are interrupted by two ugly women who want to dance with them. A woman asks Elfman to dance with her as well and Elfman gladly accepts, which in turn makes the Exceeds suspect that the beautiful woman asking Elfman to dance with her could be Velveno intending to drain Elfman's Beast Soul power. Natsu and Gray throw their partners away and go towards the woman. Warren commands Elfman to let Gray dance with the woman instead but Elfman denies. Natsu pushes Elfman away from the woman, and Gray dances with her. Gray asks the woman what kind of Magic she uses but the woman tells him that he should tell her what kind of Magic he uses first, which Gray refuses to do. The woman then shows her Ice-Make Magic to Gray, and the two start to fight until Erza stops them. Aceto then comes out with her father and asks Erza to dance with her, an offer she accepts. Meanwhile, a young boy asks Wendy to dance with him, and Wendy accepts, and Carla states that it's nearly the time for the main event. When the clock rings, Aceto explains to Erza that the giant clock only opens once every seven years and releases a device that displays the ring, signaling the event known as the unveiling of the ring. The clock then opens and the Count states that whoever gets the ring has the right to propose to his daughter. While watching from the outside, Warren and the Exceeds see something peculiar in the Lacrima, which urges them to investigate on it. They then find a tied up boy stating that Velveno grabbed him right before he joined the ball, and Warren then tells Wendy that the boy with her is Velveno, much to her shock. Aftermath Velveno then takes his real form and attacks everybody with Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar attack, before grabbing the ring. Natsu and Erza fight Velveno but Velveno states that it's useless to fight him since he copied all of Fairy Tail Mages' Magic beforehand. Natsu insists that he would fight a copy cat but Velveno tells Natsu that he didn't come to the castle to brawl with them. Velveno explains that he waited patiently for seven years to propose to Aceto, despite the Count's reasoning to take him away from Aceto almost having him give up. Velveno then proposes to Aceto and she gladly accepts, shocking the Fairy Tail Mages. Aceto then tells Velveno that he should turn himself in and pay for his crimes first before they get married, which he agrees to do. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Events